1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet fixing structure for a television receiver or the like, and more particularly to an improved cabinet fixing structure in which deformation of a cabinet in tightening a screw is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a box-like resin cabinet for a television receiver or a CRT monitor consists of a front cabinet and a rear cabinet that are built up by screws. In this case, a holder provided in the rear cabinet is fitted with a boss provided in the front cabinet, with a screw being engaged via the holder of the rear cabinet into the boss of the front cabinet. FIGS. 4b to 6 schematically show the cabinet fixing structures of this type.
FIG. 4b is a perspective view of the conventional cabinet fixing structure, FIG. 5 is an enlarged view of the essence thereof, and FIG. 6 is a side cross-sectional view of a fixing portion for the rear cabinet. These figures show a television receiver, in which a plurality of fixing portions 3 are provided in the front cabinet (first cabinet) 1, and a plurality of fixing portions 5 are provided in the rear cabinet (second cabinet) 5. The plurality of fixing portions 3 and 5 are provided on an inner wall of each cabinet to face an opening of each cabinet. The fixing portion 3 of the front cabinet 1 is formed with a columnar boss 4 jutting rearward.
The fixing portion 5 of the rear cabinet 2 is formed with a cylindrical holder 7 extending forward from an inner wall face of the rear cabinet 2. The front cabinet and the rear cabinet are positioned in advance so that the holder 7 and the boss 4 are opposed to each other in attaching the rear cabinet 2 to the front cabinet 1. A concave portion 11 is formed by recessing the rear cabinet 2 at the back of the fixing portion 5. A bottom portion 12 of the holder 7 is faced with this concave portion 11.
When the rear cabinet 2 is moved in a direction of the arrow as shown in FIG. 4b, the boss 4 is fitted into the holder 7, so that a top end face 13 of the holder 7 comes into contact with an end face of the fixing portion 3, and a top end face 10 of the boss 4 comes into contact with the bottom portion 12 in the holder 7, whereby the rear cabinet 2 is stopped in movement to enable the openings of the cabinets 1 and 2 to be abutted with each other.
Then, a screw 6 is inserted through a tapped hole 8 provided on the bottom portion 12 of the holder 7 from the backside of the rear cabinet 3, and engaged into the tapped hole 9 of the boss 4, whereby the fixing of the rear cabinet 2 to the front cabinet 1 is completed.
With this conventional cabinet fixing structure, when the rear cabinet 2 is fixed to the front cabinet 1 by tightening the screw 6, the holder 7 externally fitted with the boss 4 is not secured with the boss 4 in the rotational direction of the screw 6. Thus, a tightening torque in tightening the screw is not transmitted to the holder but only to the boss 4 via the screw 6, and transmitted via the fixing portion 3 to the front cabinet 1, so that the front cabinet 1 is flexed due to the tightening torque of the screw 6 to cause a distortion around the fixing portion (see a deformed portion 14 in FIG. 7).
Such a distortion likely causes defective in appearance. Also, after a high temperature endurance test in view of transportation conditions, a slight distortion caused around the fixing portion of the cabinet due to the tightening torque of the screw 6 is made larger by heating.
JP-UM-A-4-19084 discloses a cabinet fixing device. This device has a structure of attaching the rear cabinet via a attaching piece to the front cabinet to facilitate the fixing of the rear cabinet to the front cabinet. Accordingly, this device has a different constitution from that of this invention, but does not prevent the cabinet from being deformed in tightening the screw.